


A handful of comment snippets

by Seascribe



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fusion between The Eagle and due South, some 4th of July Fraser&Vecchio gen, and a discussion between Fraser, Kowalski, and Dief on the merits of getting a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "due South fusion with Marcus and Esca as law enforcement officers and Cub as the tame deaf wolf."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt by Wagnetic.

“Do the words ‘police brutality’ mean anything to you?" Marcus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Sure," Esca said, slamming the door of the black-and-white. “But that wasn’t excessive force, that was totally justified."

“He was turning blue," Marcus points out.

Esca shrugs. “That’s what he gets for resisting arrest. And for calling me short."

“You can be the one that fills out the official report and explains that to the lieutenant then," Marcus says, heading towards his own motor pool car.

“Aw, Marcus, don’t be that way," Esca says. “Look, if you’ll help me with the paperwork, I’ll spring for dinner. What do you want? Pizza? Kebab? There’s football on tonight, we can get it delivered."

“I’m really not in the mood—" Marcus starts, but he’s interrupted by Cub whining pathetically.

“C’mon," Esca wheedles. He and Cub give Marcus identical wide-eyed, hopeful looks.

Marcus gives in with a sigh, all the resolve in the world helpless in the face of that combined pleading.


	2. "RayV and Fraser on the Fourth of July."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt by Muccamukk.

“Ray, fireworks are illegal in the city of Chicago," Fraser says. “As an officer of the law, it’s up to you to set a good example, and furthermore, they pose a fire hazard and a serious risk of bodily harm. More than 30 million dollars in property damage were reported last year alone, and—"

"Fraser," Ray says. “It’s a couple of boxes of sparklers, not a rocket launcher. You wanna go in there and explain to Maria’s kids that you’re confiscating them? Be my guest."

Fraser runs a finger along his collar. “Well, I suppose with close supervision the risks are no more than minimal, and I really would hate to disappoint the children."

"That’s what I thought," Ray says with a smirk. “Hey, tell you what, you can show them how to light them with those rocks you carry around in your belt."


	3. "RayK wants a cat, Fraser and Dief have their doubts."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt by Catladyinwaiting.

“You are NOT allergic to cats," Ray says. “I’ve seen you chase ‘em."

Dief groans and puts his head down on his paws.

"Ray, perhaps that might be another reason to reconsider bringing a cat into the apartment? After all, as you frequently point out, tensions are already quite high between Dief and Speedy."

"Yeah, and Dief’s got the advantage. Speedy needs a buddy to back him up."

"In that case, wouldn’t another member of the same species, or at least a fellow chelonian, be a more logical choice?"

"That is not the kind of open-mindedness I would expect from you," Ray says, shaking his head. “In fact, that sounds down right prejudiced. You prejudiced against feline-reptile friendships, Frase?"

"Of course not, Ray," Fraser says, and resigns himself to being owned by yet another condescending and opinionated four-legged companion.


End file.
